


Now it’s your turn

by gothgirlnexdoor



Series: Despair Free School Life [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, but it's also implied that yasuhiro has depression because of his past, kanon uses kaomojis which makes everything better i guess, not like a major thing tho, soooo this thing is fluffy, what is this??? sdr2 characters??? wow what a rarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgirlnexdoor/pseuds/gothgirlnexdoor
Summary: Yasuhiro hasn't left his dorm in days. His girlfriend starts to worry since that's not the first time he's been like that...





	Now it’s your turn

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Another YasuKanon fanfic by yours truly?  
> ... I mean. Someone has to provide content for that ship. Considering how underrated it is.

“He didn’t leave his dorm again..?”, she thought while scanning the cafeteria for her boyfriend. She then sighed and walked up to the food counter to grab something to eat. It was Wednesday. One of the upperclassmen should be cooking the food today.  
“Hello, mon cherie.”, the upperclassman was very flirty with pretty much everyone, “Without your lover yet again?”  
“Seems like it... Yasu hasn’t left his dorm in days.”  
“He might be sick. I can cook something up for him.”  
“Hm, thanks Hanamura, but maybe I should check on him first.”  
“Well, you know where to find me when you need something, Miss Nakajima.”

Kanon grabbed her lunch and made her way to her cousin, whom she calls “Big Brother”, and sat down next to him. He was accompanied by the Ultimate Biker, Moral Compass, and Programmer.  
“Hey lil sis.”, he greets Kanon.  
“Hey Leon.”  
Kanon never really spent her time with her classmates during lunch. It was either Leon, who was a class above her, or her not present boyfriend, who’s in the same class as Leon.  
“Didn’t Yasu come to class again?”, she asked. The other four men nodded.  
“It’s not the first time Hagakure’s absent for multiple days though.”, Kiyotaka pointed out. His duty as Moral Compass made him take notes of every single school related thing, including how long and how often a student is absent from class.  
“Yeah, I noticed that too.”, Kanon commented, “But why?”  
“No one really knows.”, Leon said, mouth half full with food, “Not even Mikan. And yer supposed to see her when yer sick.”  
“Wait, you don’t even know what’s going on with him?”, Kanon pointed a finger at her brother, “You two are best friends, right?”  
“Yeah, but when I ask him what happened he just waves it off and says that we don’t have to worry about it.”  
“We even tried to check on him while he was sick.”, Mondo noted, “But he wouldn’t answer the door, or tell us to go away.”  
Kanon got more and more worried. It didn’t sound like someone who had a cold or a stomach ache. The Sports Manager decided to check on her Clairvoyant once the remaining classes were over. But before that she’d talk to Mikan.  
—————————  
“Y-you want to know what’s the matter with Hagakure?”, the Ultimate Nurse asked with a shaking voice.  
“Yes please! I’m really worried!”, Kanon bowed.  
“Ah! O-okay! But I don’t know much either...”  
“Did he even talk to you?”  
“Y-yes, but he didn’t want me to check on him. He said it’s just a headache.”  
Kanon furrowed her eyebrows.  
“But no one has this many headaches, especially not for multiple days.”  
“Y-yes, I thought that was suspicious too. But I can’t do much except do check ups. I’m really, really sorry!”, Tsumiki bowed at full 90 degrees. Kanon waved it off.  
—————————  
She rang the bell once. No reaction. Second time. Still no reaction.  
Kanon sighed.  
“Let’s text him...”, she thought out loud. Since the dorms were soundproof it would have been useless to yell for Yasuhiro. 

>hey, it’s kanon, let me in (・ω・)ノ

No answer.

>please I’m worried （；＿；）

Still no answer. Kanon was about to give up when the lock suddenly clicked. The door opened slowly and only a few centimeters.  
“Hey...”, a not so enthusiastic Yasuhiro peeked out.  
“Hey Yasu. Can I come in?”, Kanon asked carefully.  
Yasuhiro took a second to think about it, but then stepped aside to let the smaller student in.  
“Thanks.”, Kanon walked into the room.  
It was a bit messier than usual, snack packets and a few empty water bottles were laying around. Must mean that Hiro snuck out at night to get some food.  
The room also was in serious need of fresh air.  
“Can I open the window?”, Kanon already walked towards the mentioned window.  
“Sure...”, the Clairvoyant maneuvered back to his bed after closing the door.  
Once Kanon opened the window, she took a deep breath and let out a relieved sigh.  
She then turned around to face her boyfriend, who didn’t look too well. Dark circles underneath his eyes, hair tied up, part of it being hidden under a headband. He was unshaved too. That would be his norm, but the amount of beard he had was a lot more than usual. His clothes, presumably his sleepwear, didn’t seem to be all too clean as well.  
Yasuhiro sat on the head side of his bed, legs pulled close to his body. He had his phone in his hands. Judging from the way he’s holding it, and obviously from the sound that was coming from it, he had been watching some videos to distract himself.  
Kanon took a few minutes to pick up the trash and throwing it away before putting her attention to Hiro.  
“Ya don’t have to do that...”, Yasuhiro mumbled.  
“It’s fine.”, Kanon threw the last bottle in the bin. She then sat down on the bed, right across her boyfriend.  
“So...”, she started, “Let’s talk. What’s the matter?”  
Yasuhiro looked up from the small phone screen.  
“... Nothin’’.”  
“What do you mean “Nothing”? Something’s clearly bothering you.”  
“It’s not-“, Yasuhiro paused the video and put the phone away, “There’s really nothin’ botherin’ me. I’m just not in a good mood.”  
“But why?”  
“...”, Hiro was clearly searching for an answer.  
“I dunno.”, he then said.  
“You don’t know?”  
“I mean... No, I do kinda know. But it’s not really a thing anyone can change, so why even bother talkin’ about it...”, the fortune teller hugged his legs.  
That hit Kanon right in the face. She remembered Hiro talking about his past, especially about his family, his high debt, and that he never really had any friends until Hope’s Peak. Of course a life like that had a negative impact. It was impressive that Hiro managed to stay happy for the most time. Or at least pretended to be.  
“But hiding away in your room won’t make it better, right?”, Kanon scooted a bit closer, “I’m always there for you, you know?”  
“I know... But I don’t wanna bother ya with my problems.”  
“You listen to other people’s problems too all the time. Now it’s your turn to talk about yours.”  
Kanon wasn’t wrong. Yasuhiro had to know what problem his customers had before he could give them any fortune telling. But no one ever listened to his problems or the things that bothered him. (Except for his mom, but she wasn’t here at the moment.)  
Yasuhiro thought about Kanon’s offer for another second.  
“Are ya really okay with that?”  
Kanon nodded with a smile. 

It’s been a few hours, it was dark outside by now, and Yasuhiro didn’t stop talking. Not that Kanon minded, she offered to listen. A lot of problems and memories made Hiro cry, just remembering them made him anxious or just straight up depressed. Kanon always offered to hug him, but every time he denied the offer because he felt filthy. He hasn’t showered in days after all. He didn’t have the energy to. It took four tries until Kanon forced him to take a shower before the water was turned off for the night.  
Once he returned, freshly shaved and with new sleep wear on, it was back to rambling. This time Kanon was able to actually sit next to her boyfriend and having him in her arms. 

All this rambling and crying made Yasuhiro tired.  
“Can ya... stay here for the night...?”, he almost whispered.  
“Sure. Let me just turn off the light.”  
By the time Kanon had done that and returned back to bed, the fortune teller was asleep, snoring quietly. 

...


End file.
